Cyber loving
by Seiju
Summary: "Cyber" explique comment sera présenté ma fiction  "loving", ce terme défini l'amour qui est en train de se produire.  Je ne suis pas très doué pour les résumés, alors lisez ma ficiton et donnez-moi votre avis !


_Conversation msn_

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Hey ! Alors mon beau-goss ça va ?

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Lu′ ! Comme tous les autres jours.

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Qu′est-ce qui t′arrive ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu es bizarre !

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Et pourquoi cela ?

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Tu n′es pas my Blondie !

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

serais-je, déjà, démasqué ?

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Ahah ! J′avais raison ! My Blondie n′a, vraiment, pas ce caractère. Rends-la moi !

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Deidara, une fille ? Je crois que tu te trompe sur son cas.

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Ca c′est ce que tu crois ! Rends-moi Dei-chan !

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Il se douche, soit patiente ! A moins que tu veuille que j′aille le chercher !

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Je vais attendre alors. Tchao !

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Saku-chan méchanteeeee T_T

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Dei-chan, préviens quand tu arrive ! Je croyais que c′était encore l′abruti xD

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Et non, ce n′est que moi. Tu as eu de la chance que je récupère mon ordi et surtout que j′entende le bruit de msn ! Sinon tu aurais du te le coltiner pendant trèèèès longtemps ! Mais j′ai récupéré mon ordi, malgré (ou heureusement pour toi (; ) que je sois trempé et avec juste une serviette !

Et arrête de m′appeler Dei-chan ;_; ! Tu sais pourtant que je suis un mec, un vrai.

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

huhu je veux te voir mon dei-KUN ( tu préfère, hein ? (; ma petite femme 3 ) !

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Alors viens pendant les vacances prochaines ! Je veux absolument te voir et te présenter toute la bande...

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Ah.. la fameuse bande Akatsuki … une vrai bande ….

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Dis-le, de beau goss, hein ? Je sais, je sais nous sommes les plus et personne ne peux nous résister !

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

D′abrutie !

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Sakura-channn T_T pourquoi me blesses-tu à chaque fois ! Moi je t′aime.

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Il faut que je te laisse, j′ai des leçons à faire. Je repasserai ce tard ce soir

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

D′accord ma sakura 3 ! Je ne sais pas si je serais encore en état de parler mais j′espère. 3

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Pourquoi ça ? Oo Tu m′inquiète ma petite femme.

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

J′adore le nouveau surnom de Deidara ! Merci pour cette info (; ! Et nous partons à une soirée, où se trouve nana et alcool illimité. Tchouss la jeuno !

**Moi – l′art est éphémère, à vous de le garder le plus longtemps :**

Désolé, mon pote a prit mon pc …. Je vais l′avoir misère ce soir ! Merci ma saku ! Je t′aime ! Comment je vais faire ;_;

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime :**

Moi aussi mon Deidou et de rien pour le pote, mais la jeuno t′emmerde profond ! Même si ça fait toujours plaisir de blesser l′ego de ma dei-chan 3 ! Et puis ma petite femme, ce n′est pas la première fois que tu auras honte … Souviens-toi de notre rencontre (;

PS : C′est o.k pour les vacances mais que pour une semaine 3

**Rose – Journée de merde comme on les aime est hors-ligne.**


End file.
